For those we love
by Ai Xun
Summary: During an Age of Chaos, three warriors fought to bring an end to it under their lords banner. They fought for honour, duty, and love for their country. Although mere women, they still fought alongside their lords, even during hardships that ensued them.
1. Chapter 1: Capture

_Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction for Dynasty warriors so I hope you like it. I am still new to so I do not know alot of things, so forgive me for things seeming to jump from place to place. Any feedback would be appreciated as for any tips or anything of that sort! I own only Sun Cai and Lu Mei, Guan Yin belongs to a friend of mine. __**Koei**__ owns the Dynasty Warrior's franchise and such._

* * *

The smoke filled sky clouded the blue with dark ash as fire rose from the tops of village homes. People scurried around, trying to protect themselves along with their children as soldiers, clad in blue armor strode through the village. A young woman held a baby tightly in her arm's as her dark eyes filled with fear, fire closing around them as her brown hair pressed onto her face. The baby's whine filled the woman's ear's as she closed her eyes and hid in the corner. A man dressed in blue armor burst through the door, black eyes fixing on the woman and her infant.

The woman's brown eyes filled with water as fear was imminent on her face. The man smiled as he raised his blunt sword, preparing to strike the woman. She screamed as the sword came down upon her, only to hear the sound of metal clashing against metal.

"You know, it's not nice to slice a woman holding an infant in her hands. Actually I think that's rather rude, don't you think?" a woman, long dark locks flying behind her as the fire flew with the wind. The man looked at her jade eyes, uncommon to the chinese, and stared harshly at her.

"What of it you wench!" he spat at her, causing her smile to fade off into a frown.

"Well for one, I am Sun Cai, not WENCH, so I suggest you either leave before I chop off your head!" she shouted, raising her sword towards the mans neck. He continued to glare at her before she began to loose her temperance.

"Lady Cai, where are you?!" a voice called out as she turned her head, allowing the man to slip away and jump out a nearby window.

"Damn it he got away!" Sun Cai shouted as she ran over to the flame infested window, now unable to access. "You, woman, get your child and run to a safer place. This building will not last much longer!" Sun Cai shouted as she ran out the front door. Horses passed by, rider less, and people continued to shout. Sun Cai's eyes burned as she covered her face from the smoke.

"Sun Cai get out of here hurry before your father has my head!" a man clad in a blue cloak shouted as his dark hair flew out behind him.

"But what about the others! Xiahou Dun, you know we can't leave them," Sun Cai retorted as she mounted a white steed nearby. Xiahou Dun sighed before rearing his black steed next to Sun Cai.

"I am going to regret this later. Cousin will have my head for this. Be careful Sun Cai and get back in one piece," he stated as he rode off in the other direction. Sun Cai rode ahead as she came into view of soldiers killing each other. Some were clad in blue, some in red, and the others in Green.

"Hey you!" a woman with dark, chocolate brown hair shouted as her brown eyes glanced up at Sun Cai.

"What!?" she retorted as the woman held her spear up and pointed towards Sun Cai.

"I, Guan Yin, daughter of Guan Yu, challenge you to a duel!" Guan Yin shouted as Sun Cai dismounted her horse and pulled out her spear.

"Challenge accepted!" Sun Cai shouted as she lunged towards Guan Yin, who dodged to the right and thrusted her spear, nicking Sun Cai in the side. She grabbed her side that now had a small gash and glared at Guan Yin. "If that is how you want to play then so be it!" she shouted as she threw down the spear and withdrew her sword. Sun Cai charged at Guan Yin who raised her spear, blocking the blow.

Sun Cai grinded her teeth as she put pressure against the sword. "Don't think for a minute that you have one Guan Yin," she said through her teeth. Guan Yin smirked a bit and applied more pressure to her spear and managed to push Sun Cai back.

"Ha, a young girl like yourself has no place on the battle field," Guan Yin said as Sun Cai stood up and held her spear towards Guan Yin's throat as Guan Yin held hers towards Sun Cai's.

It was a draw.

Both women were breathing harshly before a shout caused both of them to turn their heads towards the cause. Sun Cai's jade eyes caught sight of Zhang He, a general in her father's army, being ambushed and pushed back into a corner.

"Our quarrel will have to wait," Sun Cai said as she kicked Guan Yin to the side, causing her to crash into a person and toppled over.

"Sun Cai stay back it's a trap!" Zhang He shouted as he fended off the last few soldiers.

It was too late.

Ropes fell from the roofs and rained down upon Sun Cai. She was shocked and could not move. Zhang He tried to run towards her, but became blocked off by burning wood that fell forward, crashing into the houses nearby.

"Zhang He, run and get he others out of here!" Sun Cai shouted as she struggled against the ropes. Zhang He ran to the other side, only to return to an empty lot. He jerked his head towards the left, his long hair flowing behind him as he spotted Guan Yin, laying on top of a dead soldier. She groaned as she rubbed her head and spotted him as well. A pregnant silence filled the air before he charged at her, taking her off guard and captured her in the process.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she struggled against the binds and Zhang He's strong grip.

"This will be the only way we can get Lady Cai back from Shu!" he stated as he pushed her towards a black horse that pawed at the ground in discontent. Zhang He flung Guan Yin over his black horse and mounted it.

"What even makes you think they will strike a deal with the likes of Cao Cao?!" she shouted from behind him.

"Because you are the beautiful daughter of the great general Guan Yu," he simply replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Guan Yin had to hold in a light blush as she continued to squirm beneath the older man's grasp. Zhang He simple continued towards his lord's quarters, Guan Yin safely secured behind him. She was rather, embarrassed at becoming a hostage in this battle between her father's brother and Wei.

Her dark eyes cast downwards after giving up becoming loose. The green grass was all that filled her vision as the wind blew softly through her hair. Zhang He glanced down upon the woman he held captive, taking fully aware of what she really looked like.

"Such beauty is wasted in war, yet it makes a beautiful lotus when blossomed. Such beautiful irony, wouldn't you say?" Zhang He questioned as Guan Yin just scoffed at the man. Zhang He laughed as he looked forward, glancing upon the residence of his lord. Before entering in the palace, Zhang He heard a loud crash as he stood by the entrance.

"How could you let that happen?" he heard Cao Cao's angry voice boom through the halls as more crashing could be heard. "I want the officer responsible hanged for this!" he added as he stormed out, passing by Zhang He, barely noticing the general holding Guan Yin.

"What have you there Zhang He?" he questioned as Cao Cao calmed down after seeing a prize before him.

"General Guan Yu's daughter, lord Cao Cao," Zhang He stated as Cao Cao made a circle around Guan Yin, the brown eyed girl glaring harshly.

"A fine prize wouldn't you say?" he said as he hoisted Guan Yin up to her feet. She let out a small yelp, after being jerked to her feet. "We could use her in a hostage exchange?" Zhang He added as he made a suggestion. Cao Cao's dark eyes lingered upon Guan Yin a bit more before he dismissed Zhang He.

"Take her back to your quarters and keep a close eye on her. I need to make preparations," Cao Cao stated as he left, leaving Zhang He to stare down at Guan Yin as if she had just turned into a new pet of his and showed her to the room she would be in until rearrangements were made.

* * *

"What!" a large roar was echoed through the silent halls as a soldier, clad in green, kneeled before the general. "Guan Yin was taken by that rat Cao Cao!" he continued to bellow out as he started striding back and forth. His once brown eyes were now red with anger as he grabbed his blue dragon and prepared to charge out through the door.

"My lord, we have a captured general from Wei," a soldier shouted as he ran up to Guan Yu and immediately kneeled in front of him. Guan Yu, temporary forgetting his revenge, strode into the entrance of the palace, glancing upon a small girl, her long brown hair hanging loosely below her hips. Her jade eyes glared angrily at him as he continued to glance upon the hostage.

"We could possibly use her to get Guan Yin back," a man suggested as Guan Yu turned to look upon his sworn brother, Zhang Fe.

"We need to consolidate lord Liu Bei first," Guan Yu said, rubbing his long beard. The two "escorted" Sun Cai down towards Liu Bei's chambers and pulled her inside. "Lord Liu Bei," Guan Yu shouted, attracting his lord's attention.

"What is it Guan Yu?" Liu Bei questioned, looking down upon the jade eyed girl. "Ah, we have a captive. You can release her, for she is no threat at the moment," he continued as Zhang Fe gave a questioning look towards Guan Yu, but did as his lord commanded.

"I am sorry about the harsh treatment. You must be tired," Liu Bei addressed Sun Cai, she raising an eyebrow in confusion. She rubbed her wrist's, keeping her guard up just in case they tried to do anything. This, Liu Bei, person was acting nice. She didn't trust him.

"I see you do not wish to speak to me. If you would at least be gracious enough to grant me your name, it would be appreciated," Liu Bei stated as Zhang Fe and Guan Yu glanced down at the girl. She shifted from her stance and glanced around the room, taking in everything before she replied.

"Sun Cai"

"Ah, so you are Cao Cao's adopted daughter. I am sure he would be thrilled to know that his daughter has been taken by the enemy," Zhang Fe said, sarcasm leaking through. Guan Yu glared down at his brother, causing him to grin up at the taller man.

"Look how he reacted when he learned Guan Yin had been taken," Zhang Fe stated, jabbing a finger towards Guan Yu. Liu Bei smiled slightly at the gesture, Sun Cai still keeping her guard up.

"So should we take her to the dungeon or should someone keep an eye on her," Zhang Fe stated.

"Dungeon," was the quick response of Guan Yu.

"I believe a well kept eye on her should be sufficient," Liu Bei stated as the latter man snorted. "At least we would be able to stop her if she tries anything," he added before turning towards Guan Yu.

"Go get Zhao Yun; he should be efficient enough," Liu Bei stated as Guan Yu took one last glare at her and walked off towards the exit. Sun Cai let out a heavy sigh as she stood still, trying to get her mind off of becoming someone's hostage. She knew that if she returned home to Wei, to her father to be more exact, he would never allow her to fight again on the battle field. She didn't want that, especially since her brother, Cao Pi, always had his father's favor.

Sun Cai, that was all she was. She wasn't Cao Cai, but merely Sun Cai. Her eyes glazed over as she continued to think of how her father was doing, especially Xiahou Dun since he was the one that told her to leave. 'I wonder if he would tell father of that?' she thought as her index finger found it's way to her chin.

"Ah Zhao Yun, meet our guest Sun Cai," Liu Bei stated as a man with long, dark brown hair that fell a little lower past his shoulder blades, held in a ponytail while the top of his hair was layered and was pulled back so it spiked backwards.

"Sun Cai? As in Cao Cao's daughter?" the man stated, his light eyes resting upon Sun Cai's angered form. She did not know why they all kept staring at her. It irritated her greatly. She would have said something had she not been so caught up in her anger.

"Yes. She is going to be an exchange for Guan Yin," replied Liu Bei. "We would like you to keep an eye on her," he added. Zhao Yun just clasped his left hand into a fist and placed against the open palm of his right hand and bowed slightly.

"Yes my lord," was his response before grabbing Sun Cai and leading her towards the room she would be staying in. Sun Cai followed closely at the side of Zhao Yun, not wanting to stray to far for he might be suspicious. She didn't know this person or what his personality was like. He could be like Guan Yu, ready to throw her into the dungeon, or more like Liu Bei, not so hostile. She glanced through the windows as they passed by them. The lights of candles flickered beneath the moonlight that lit the dim hall.

"So," Sun Cai started, trying to make conversation.

"Hmm," was all the general replied, causing Sun Cai to frown. She already didn't like this situation and it seemed like it was getting worse.

"Tomorrow we leave for Chi Bi. You will fight for us until arrangements for Lady Yin can be returned," he stated, causing Sun Cai to raise an eyebrow.

"Basically, you want me to fight against my own father," she stated, more than questioned. Zhao Yun nodded as he opened the door to the room. Sun Cai took a look around the large room. It had a large balcony outside a window with a rather large bed. It was layered in a dark green blanket, with white covers underneath it. The pillows were also a white color with dark green lotus flowers covering most of them.

"Not even my room is like this," Sun Cai muttered as she glanced towards the side.

"We should get you out of those clothes and into something, less revealing," Zhao Yun stated as Sun Cai looked at her armor. The blue armor slid to her under her breasts and stopped just above her naval. It was also split on the sides, being held together by rope that criss crossed each other. She had white wrappings underneath it with her armored gloves going an inch past her elbows. The skirt was slit on both sides, with a metal belt keeping it together. It went up to her waist, with wrappings underneath. Her shoes were also armored based that went up to the base of her calves in the back and to her knee's in the front.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" she questioned, crossing her arms against her chest. Zhao Yun just shook his head.

"It's not something proper you should be wearing if we are not even in battle at the moment," he stated, heading out the door to go ask Yue Ying if she had something. Even if it was late at night, it wouldn't be proper for her to be wearing something, barbaric, in the palace. He knocked gently on the Shu strategist's door.

"What is it?" a voice barely called out.

"It's Zhao Yun, lord Zhuge Liang," he replied as a man opened the door. His long hair barely fell past his waist with a strand on each side of his face going over his shoulders. His small beard was slightly ruffled as the sleeping dragon awoke.

"I need clothes for the captive woman, Sun Cai," Zhao Yun replied. Zhuge Liang nodded and closed the door. A few minutes later he re emerged with something in his hands.

"This should be fitting enough for her," he replied as he bid the general good night and went back into his quarters.

* * *

"I am not staying in the same room as you!" Guan Yin shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Zhang He. He merely shrugged her off and went into his light purplish blue room.

"And why not? I do not see a problem with sharing a room with a captive, although it is quite dishonorable since thee are not my wife!" Zhang He stated as he slipped by Guan Yin. She crossed her hands against her chest. Her dark eyes glanced over towards the bed. It had a dark blue, thick blanket on top with a light, very light almost lavender, purple sheet underneath it. The pillows were a lavender color with dark blue butterflies on them.

"Are you a fruit type of person?" Guan Yin asked as she noticed how nice it actually was in the room. Compared to her room, it was like she was with another female. Zhang He quickly turned around and feigned a hurtful face posture.

"Such a rude thing to say!" he stated as he glided over towards her. Guan Yin merely shifted in her place and rolled her eyes.

'I miss father and brother. I wonder how father is taking this. Maybe just as bad as Cao Cao, but if I am right, then they too will make a hostage exchange so I will be home scott free!' Guan Yin thought, not noticing the older man staring at her. Zhang He silently laughed to himself. Even a beautiful rose has it's thorns, and this rose certainly had sharp thorns.

"If you do not mind, I am to need to ask Lady Zhen for some clothes, or lord Cao Cao to get some of lady Cai's clothes for you to sleep in. That is not appropriate attire for one to sleep in," Zhang He stated as Guan Yin glanced at her green armor. It covered her entire body, save her arms and shoulders. Her shorts were also covered with armor plates at her thighs with an armored belt. Her boots went all the way up to her knee's.

"I don't want to wear another person's clothes. I would rather sleep in my armor," she nearly shouted. Zhang He drowned her out and slid out the door. Guan Yin propped herself on the bed and leaned against her elbows. "This is not how I planned a victory. I was supposed to return back to Shu. Even though I might return, father will still be upset with me. He probably wouldn't even let me into battle again. That won't be fair. Guan Ping and Xing Cai would be able to fight, but I won't," she stated out loud and rolled on to her stomach.

"What would be unfair?" a voice called out as Guan Yin snapped her head towards the owner of the masculine voice. A man with short brown hair that fell below his shoulders, stood in the doorway. His hard gaze pierced into her eyes as Guan Yin felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Who wants to know?" she retorted, trying to stay calm although her fear was imminent on her face. The man mearly stepped forward and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Cao Pi, Cao Cao's son and Sun Cai's brother," he replied as Guan Yin stood up from the bed. She silently wished that Zhang He was here, although she didn't like him, it was better then being with this new comer.

"I see that you are the captive they said was going to return my sister. I would have rather leave her there, but alas, father wants his "daughter" back so he can wed her off to an officer in Wu. That was the plan but, why am I even speaking of this to you. Guan Yin, daughter of Guan Yu, will never amount to anything but a factory for men," Cao Pi added, his eyes carrying about a mischievous glint.

Guan Yin glared back at the man, hatred burning in her eyes. "I am not a mere factory for producing offspring!" she yelled, just as Zhang He walked in carrying clothes in his arms. He blinked as he watched Guan Yin fume a bright red color.

"Did I miss something here?" he questioned as Cao Pi exited the room. He stopped for a moment and stared straight ahead. It was a pregnant silence before he continued to walk down the hall.

"Argh! Why did this have to happen?" Guan Yin shouted as she fell back onto Zhang He's bed. The general merely shrugged it off before walking next to her. Guan Yin took a glance at the material in his hands. It was a long white kimono with light blue dragons swirled on the lower left, embraced in a field of light pink cherry blossom's scattered about the kimono.

"It's only for tonight," Guan Yin said more to herself then to anyone in particular. She took the kimono and looked for a place to change. "Um, where do I change at?" she asked as she saw no spot to hide behind. Zhang He gave out a light laugh before turning around.

"I won't peek I promise," he stated as a light blush crossed her features. She, too, turned around and slipped out of her armor and slid the kimono on. It was like silk to her skin. Soft as velvet as she rubbed her hands on her arms.

"Alright I am finished," Guan Yin stated as Zhang He turned around. Her face was painted a slight pink color as the general walked in a circle around her, inspecting every aspect. "Where do I sleep?" she asked, feeling awkward at the silence. Zhang He returned to face her and smiled.

"Is it not obvious? On the bed of course. I, on the other hand have to sleep in the other room next to you. It is a precaution we have to take so as to get Lady Cai back," he replied as Guan Yin stiffened slightly. What was it about this man that made her feel like it was okay to actually be here? Maybe it was his carefree attitude, or something else. Whatever it was, she would be glad to return to Shu in a matter of days.

Zhang He walked out of the room as he locked the door behind him, allowing Guan Yin to slip under the covers and pull them over her shoulders, gently laying her head down into the soft pillows.

'Tomorrow I will return to father and Lord Liu Bei. I just hope father is not to upset with me,' she thought before closing her dark eyes and falling into a light slumber.

* * *

"This, is, what I have to wear?" Sun Cai stated as she held a kimono. It was a light, almost faded, shade of green with light pink lotus' on it. It went down to just above her ankles and was held together by a light pink tie. "I am seriously not going to wear this!" she nearly choked as she placed it on the bed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Well then be uncomfortable in what you are wearing then. It does not bother me. You can sleep over there," Zhao Yun stated as he pointed to a small bed that was made in the corner. It looked more like a couch more then a bed. She merely scowled at the arrangements that had been made.

"Well so much for courtesy," she grumbled beneath her breath before walking over towards the small bed. A small curtain divided the two so it was like being in another, separate, room which she did not mind. There was a small changing dresser next to the bed, so she stepped over behind it and gently slid the armor off. She then pulled up the kimono and tied it with the small tie. Walking over to her bed, she slipped under the thin blankets and slowly closed her jade eyes.

'I will return as soon as I get the chance for father. Trust me I will not let you down,' she thought as she slipped away into sweet slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Boat Troubles

_Hey! Here is the second installment of FTWL! I hope you enjoy it although it's a bit "weird" in my opinion...but oh well. As the chapter before I own nothing but the original characters except Guan Yin. She belongs to a friend of mine. Anyways let me know what you think of it so far!! _

The bright blue sky illuminated off of the radiant sun as the luscious water swayed beneath the morning sun. Sun Cai woke to a noise disturbing the other side of the 'curtain' and immediately withdrew beneath her thin blankets. The sun's rays peeked through the large window she had been laying next to, allowing the room to be lightened from the dark. She peeked one eye open and immediately groaned. She stretched, allowing the muscles in her body to flex and relax as she did.

"Sun Cai, these are you new clothes to wear until the exchange can be made. We will make the exchange at Chi Bi. Also, meet Dai Yu, she is one of the Wu officers who will be assisting us in this matter," Liu Bei stated as he walked over to the other side of the curtain, followed by a woman who looked merely a nineteen to twenty in age. Her long light hair fell to her waist as her black eyes stared straight at Sun Cai, who merely gave an annoyed look.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me?" she muttered beneath her breath as she stared at the clothing she had been given. It was a green dress with a white top that had thick black lining on it. It had a large black tie with a smaller white tie to keep it in place. It had a slit on the left side of the leg that went all the way up to what might have seemed like the mid thigh area. It had the yin yang symbol on both shoulders and had a large robe to accompany it with a black dragon embroiled on it. The sleeves were also very long, covering most of her arms and were white as well.

"Why does this look like a strategist's robe? It doesn't look anything like armour to me," Sun Cai stated as she observed the piece of clothing. She felt it between her fingers before looking back at the two people in front of her.

"Because the armour you wore has been taken and thrown out. You will not be needing it for this battle," Dai Yu replied as she crossed her arms against her chest. She was wearing something similar to what Sun Cai was wearing, only it was red with orange trimmings and had a tiger imprinted at the bottom of her dress. She was wearing a pair of black wrappings underneath as well so as the keep from being immobilized.

"What! But that was my armour!" Sun Cai shouted as Liu Bei left the two women to bicker amongst themselves.

"It wasn't necessary for this battle will be over shortly after your exchange," Dai Yu replied as she walked out of the room, allowing Sun Cai to grind her teeth together. She then sighed in defeat before looking back at the clothing she was to wear. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned towards the large wood changing curtain. The boat rocked beneath the waves as she quickly changed, slipping her small dagger back into her holster held on her upper thigh.

"Are you done yet?" the familiar voice of Zhao Yun interrupted as Dai Yu bowed to greet the general.

"Yes, I am. Are we close or what?" Sun Cai responded, a hint of anger dripping from every word she spoke. 'I will be glad to be back in Wei after this trip,' she thought bitterly before gazing up at the two people in front of her. "Can we go now," she stated as she began to walk towards the door.

They left the room and headed towards the deck of the boat. Dai Yu glanced up at the clear sky, smiling beneath the warmth of the sun upon her face. She moved a strand of hair out of her face as she picked up her spear that rested against the door way. Her wrists were covered with two gold rings on her left and a silver band on her right.

"Ah, Dai Yu, Zhao Yun; you have arrived," a voice greeted as a man with long, dark brown hair appeared. His dark eyes glanced towards Sun Cai behind them and he gently smiled.

"Master Lu Meng," Dai Yu greeted as she bowed towards the older man. He waved his hand as she returned towards Zhao Yun, who also bowed before the older man. "What brings you here upon the Shu boat?" she questioned as he glanced towards her.

"I came to see how the preparations were going and to discuss the plan that master Zhou Yu has come up with for the upcoming battle," he replied. Dai Yu raised an eyebrow to this.

"I thought he already discussed the plan with master Zhuge Liang before we boarded the ships?"

"Yes, but I am afraid master Zhou Yu made a few adjustments that need to be discussed with master Zhuge Liang."

Dai Yu merely sighed and walked off towards where Liu Bei and Guan Yu stood.

"Do not worry Guan Yu. Yin will be brought back to you and then we can, oh Dai Yu. What a surprise," he stated as he turned to face the light haired girl.

"Master Liu Bei, I have something I would like to discuss with you. Do you have a moment?" she replied as Guan Yu shook his head and walked off. Liu Bei stood next to her and motioned her to continue. "What if Cao Cao uses Lady Yin as a decoy and instead, proposes a 'truce' and has her married to one of his son's or officers?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I highly doubt that Cao Cao will do so, seeing as he values his daughter. Although he has other daughters, Sun Cai seems to have a very close relationship with him so it is safe to assume that he will not conjure something of that intensity," he replied, setting a hand on Dai Yu's shoulder to reassure her.

"I still do not see a chance of father offering such a resolve any how," Sun Cai interrupted, Zhao Yun right behind her. She crossed her arms behind her head and glanced up at the sail. "Beside's, I do not believe any one of my brothers would be interested. Cao Pi already has a wife and my eldest brother, Cao Ang, died a few years back. My other brothers are either not capable of marrying another yet, or are already married and are happily content," she finished.

"Sun Cai, I do not believe you should just join in a conversation that was not directed towards you," Dai Yu stated, glaring at the girl as Sun Cai merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I do believe that I should intervene whenever my father is being spoken of, especially by the enemy," she replied while giving a fake smile and walking away.

"I will be glad once she is gone. I do not know how you can put up with her, lord Zhao Yun," Dai Yu stated, glancing up at the man.

"To be honest, she has not spoken to me since last night," he replied while walking towards Liu Bei. "She is a strange one. Talking to the others but us," he added while glancing over the edge of the boat, light eyes glistening beneath the waters reflection of the sun. A loud popping noise soon filled the air.

"My lord look out!" a voice shouted as Zhao Yun and Liu Bei both turned towards the noise. A large, pure black horse charged towards the two, fiercely pounding it's hooves beneath the wood. Zhao Yun stood in front of Liu Bei as they both were caught in a moment of shock.

"Look out!" Sun Cai shouted as she immediately turned to face them as the black horse neared her. She reached out to grab a piece of the black mane and jumped upon it's back. The horse immediately began to buck with Sun Cai seated upon it's back. Soldiers moved out of the way as to not be hit by the horses' hooves and scurried around the deck. Zhao Yun took this opportunity to allow Liu Bei to return to the inside of the boat while he ran back upon the deck.

The horse began to run in a circle around the boat as Sun Cai held on for dear life. 'What the heck made me jump on the back of this stupid animal?' she thought as she continued to cling upon the horse. She nudged her heel into the side of the horse, causing it to take a sharp turn so that they would not fall into the vast sea.

"Sun Cai, steer it back into the bottom of the deck that way!" Dai Yu shouted as Sun Cai opened one of her eyes, the wind blowing harshly against her face. She nodded as she leaned forward against the horses' neck and kicked the left side of the horse harshly, causing it to turn right in attempt to shake her off of it's back. She then jabbed the horse in the neck, causing it to temporarily stop, allowing one of the soldiers to quickly toss a rope over it's head and onto it's neck. A few other soldiers tossed more rope, trying to restrain the horse before it could return to it's running position.

Sun Cai slid off the horse's back as the remaining soldiers restrained the horse and led it back to the stables.

"Okay, I do not feel like doing that again," she stated as she fell to the floor and sat cross legged. She closed her eyes temporarily and reopened them to spot Dai Yu and Zhao Yun standing in front of her. "Did I do something?" she questioned, raising and eye brow as her jade eyes held confusion.

"Not exactly but, where the hell did you learn to control a horse like that? He never responds to anything we have done or tried," Dai Yu asked. Sun Cai blinked a few times before the question finally sunk in.

"Father did not approve of me riding horses. He said it was un lady like and forbid me to ride any horse. Brother Pi, on the other hand, decided he wanted to defy father's wish and taught me to ride. I learned from him and also Xiahou Dun. He taught me how to properly ride a horse if I had to ride it bare back without anything to control it with," Cai replied as she just stared up at the sky.

"I suppose it comes naturally for me. Then again I could be mistaken," she added before looking back towards Dai Yu, whose black eyes seemed unfazed by the answer.

"Either way, she did, kind of, saved lord Liu Bei," Zhao Yun replied as he walked next to Dai Yu and glanced down towards Sun Cai. She meekly smiled before turning her gaze towards the sea. "It would have knocked both Liu Bei and myself into the ocean, and that would not have been good for the troop morale," he continued as he walked away.

"I wonder how Shen is doing?" Sun Cai muttered to herself. Dai Yu gave Sun Cai a raised eyebrow.

"Who is this, Shen, person?"

"My older brother. Unlike me, he wasn't adopted by Cao Cao, I was. I thought for sure that Cao Cao would have adopted Shen but apparently I was proven wrong."

"I am surprised he didn't make you a concubine or one of his wives."

"I was much too young to even be married off. I was only seven when Cao Cao strode through our village. My real father, Zhao Yu, was barely making enough to feed me and my brother. I suppose it was a blessing to our father when Cao Cao came by and offered to take me in. Of course I thought the same thing. Why would a man come waltz into a small, poor, village and adopt a peasant girl," Sun Cai stated as she stood up and walked back towards her room, eyes closed as she left.

* * *

"Guan Yin wake up!" Zhang He shouted into Yin's ear, causing her to jump, startled at the sudden loud noise. 

"I'm up!" she shouted as she rolled on the floor, strangled between the covers. She heard laughing as her head popped out of the cover and glared at the man that had awoken her. "You didn't have to yell in my ear if you wanted to wake me up. Creepy bastard," she muttered beneath her breath and stood up.

"But it awoke you so it was necessary," Zhang He replied as he walked over towards her. "Lord Cao Cao gave these to me to give to you to wear," he added as he handed clothing over towards her.

"What's wrong with wearing my armour?" she questioned, taking the clothing and inspecting it. It was rather "revealing" for her taste. The top went down to the middle of her upper torso, allowing it to do a 'u' turn up in the front, exposing her stomach. The sleeves were extremely short and puffed out a bit from the top. The skirt was almost down to her mid thighs, a white spandex material underneath it to fit like shorts. There were some gloves accompanying it, going all the way past her elbows and had the same white material for the hand with gold bands between the fingers. A metal belt held a large, lavender bow tie with green boot's, that also had the same white material and gold bands that left just below her knee to a few inches above the knee.

"I don't think I can wear this," she muttered as Zhang He merely walked out of the room. "Oh well. I suppose it'll suffice until I can get home then and at least it's green," she mentioned to herself and slid into the clothes. She then pulled her dark hair into a high ponytail and walked towards the door. The ship swayed back and forth as Guan Yin appeared out on the deck, her dark eyes scanning the sea.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she stated as she leaned over the deck to stare at the water flowing beneath the boats. She never really.

"I am seeking a beauty greater than the sea," a familiar voice stated as Guan Yin turned to look at her would-be captor. "I, Zhang He, have searched for something more beautiful than the sea, and I do believe I have found it. Although I have yet to see," he continued as Guan Yin just shrugged. Zhang He chuckled to himself and left to speak with Zhang Liao.

"You should not be without an officer to keep an eye on you," a voice called out as Guan Yin flinched. She turned to see Cao Pi walking with his arms crossed against his chest and a beautiful woman next to him, holding onto his arm. His cold eyes glared at Guan Yin as she merely looked back at the water.

"So this is Lady Guan Yin that is supposed to bring back your beloved 'sister'," the woman stated, her light eyes gleaming as her dark hair was held up, some of it rolling over her shoulder. The headdress she wore was a magnificent gold colour and was in the shape of a phoenix.

"Ah, Lady Zhen Ji, you grace us with your apparent beauty," Zhang He stated as he bowed towards the woman as she smiled at him, returning to Guan Yin's side. She then looked up towards Cao Pi and gently tugged upon his sleeve, coaxing him to leave.

"Who is she?" Guan Yin questioned as Zhang He turned towards her.

"Zhen Ji, Cao Pi's latest wife."

"She is really pretty, beautiful, to be in lack of better terms," she stated as she cast her gaze downwards toward the wooden flanks. She always knew that she wasn't pretty, but seeing other beautiful people caused her self esteem to plummet down.

"Ah, but so are you," Zhang He stated as he walked away, leaving Guan Yin baffled. She scowled as threw a nearby stone into the sea. What did he know what was beautiful or not? Surely he does not. Guan Yin left the side of the deck. As she turned to leave, she bumped into a man that was standing behind her, his only eye visible as the other one, covered by an eye patch, could not be seen.

"Sorry," she stated as he stared, harshly, down upon her.

"Brother Dun, I need you over here," a man shouted. His hair was held up in a wild ponytail and had a gruffy beard. His stalker figure walked towards the two as Guan Yin just lowered her gaze. "Ah, so you are the rookie warrior woman that was caught. I am Xiahou Yuan and this here is my brother Xiahou Dun," he said as he reached over to the other man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Guan Yin," she replied, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor. Xiahou Yuan just blinked a few times before letting out a heart felt laugh. He walked away as Guan Yin just raised her head along with an eyebrow. Xiahou Dun followed after as Guan Yin continued to make her way back to her room. As she entered the door, she immediately bumped, once again, into another person.

"What the, why am I bumping into people today?" she stated, rubbing her head, as it semed to ache with pain. She opened her eyes and saw a man in front of her. "And yet again, another man," she added as she inspected him. His long hair fell straight to his waist; it was a dark brown colour. His eyes matched his hair in the dark colour as his pale face was complimented by the dark strands that fell below to his chest.

"You should be more careful where you are going or else you might run into the wrong person," he stated as he picked up what seemed to be a small silver bracelet.

"I didn't mean to," she muttered as she glanced towards the side. She did not like looking at people's faces today since she did not want any unnecessary confrontation.

"I am Zhao Shen, brother to the woman who you will be exchanged for," he stated as he held a fan close to his face before walking off, his long hair flowing behind him.

"Man, this is getting weird by the minute," she stated to herself before walking back into her room, or, Zhang He's room to be exact. She slowly walked towards the bed, it's cover's welcoming her to their soft grasp as she slid into the bed, laying ontop of the blankets as she did. "Guan Ping, Father Yu, I wonder what you are doing?" she thought as she slid her fingers through her ponytail that fell over her shoulders and rested against the bed.

She was soon shaken from her thoughts as a large wave crashed into the boat, causing it to rock towards the left, sending her off of the bed. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up into a sitting position as another wave crashed onto the opposite side, sending her back into her laying position. "Maybe I spoke too soon," she said out loud as she tried to catch her footing. Once she did, she made her way back outside.

She glanced over and saw the large waves that were causing the ship to rock back and forth. "Get out of the way!" some one shouted as a large rock was thrown at her. She immediately ducked as the large rock was flung to the sea.

"What about the other side?" she stated as she leaned over towards the side the rock had been thrown off of. "If you don't use a counter balance, won't the ship tilt towards the side that has the most weight?" she stated as Zhang He nodded and ran towards where the other rock was.

"Help me lift it over," he stated as a nearby soldier picked up the rock and both tossed it over. The boat stopped swaying for a mean time as Guan Yin sat back down, breathing as if she had been running. "Are you alright?" Zhang He stated as Guan Yin just shook her head.

"I am frightened of boats that do this," she replied. Zhang He laughed at her as Cao Cao came upon the deck.

"Ah, M'lord Cao Cao. How nice of you to grace us with your presence," Zhang He stated as he bowed. Cao Cao just waved him off and turned towards Guan Yin.

"You are to be exchanged at high noon, as soon as we arrive. Do not try anything or you will be killed," Cao Cao stated as he walked off.

"As if this day could get any better," Guan Yin replied as she turned to stare at the bright sun, illuminating it's rays. 'This is troublesome' she thought as she laid her hands behind her back and stared at the clouds as they rolled by.


End file.
